


Good Food And Even Better Company

by ohnoanotheroneofthese (MyOldFics)



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Best Friends, Break Up, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOldFics/pseuds/ohnoanotheroneofthese
Summary: Out of all the people Kellin knew, Vic was definitely the biggest fan of Christmas. So why is it that his apartment is completely stripped down from decorations when it's just a couple days before Christmas?





	Good Food And Even Better Company

Wrapping presents had never been Kellin’s strongest point. Things were okay as longs as the thing he was wrapping was a square, but the moment it had round edges the paper became crumbled and the present looked downright messy. But it was fine, at least that’s what Kellin thought. The main thing was that the present was hidden under the colourful paper. 

In the middle of wrapping the last present, Kellin’s phone notified him of a new message. Kellin taped the last pieces of paper to their places and opened his phone

“Hey, can you come over?” 

The text was from Vic, Kellin’s best friend. With no hesitation Kellin agreed, putting away the wrapping supplies and heading to the door of his apartment, putting his shoes on.

Vic didn’t live too far, so Kellin began walking towards the apartment building where Vic lived with his boyfriend Jack. The two had been living together for the past half a year or so, ever since the lease in Jack’s apartment ended and Vic had suggested that he’d move to live with him. 

The weather was windy so Kellin wrapped his jacket tighter around himself. It was only a couple days before Christmas and Kellin couldn’t help but miss snow. San Diego winters were a lot different than the ones he’d spent in his childhood when he still lived in Michigan. Kellin had been 14 years old when his family had moved, and it just so happened that they moved to live next to Vic’s family. It didn’t take long for the two boys with similar interests to become friends, and after ten years of friendship they were still going strong. 

Kellin arrived at the right building and went inside, happy to be shielded from the biting wind. He started the trek to the fourth floor, once again cursing the fact that Vic’s building didn’t have an elevator. 

Once at the right floor, he steadied his breathing before pressing the doorbell on Vic’s door. The two had a lot in common, but one of the big differences was how Kellin despised exercising while Vic was definitely a sports person.

It was Vic who eventually opened the door, and Kellin stepped inside into the cozy apartment.

“Hi, how are you?” Kellin asked happily as he took his shoes off and hung his jacket by the door. It had been a couple days since he’d last seen Vic.

“Good, I was bored so I figured that maybe you’d like to hang out,” Vic said, but his voice was lacking the happiness it usually held.

Kellin didn’t comment on it though, and just followed as Vic walked to the small living room. The tree that was on the corner of the room when Kellin last visited like a week ago was missing, as was every other Christmas decoration Vic had in the apartment. Out of all the people Kellin knew, Vic was the biggest fan of Christmas. He started decorating his home in the early November, and was unusually full of Christmas cheer to be a 25 year old man. Christmas was Vic’s thing, as much as Halloween was Kellin’s.

“What happened to the decorations?” Kellin asked as they sat down on the couch.

“Oh, nothing,” Vic dismissed Kellin’s words and turned the TV on. “What do you wanna watch?”

Stunned by Vic’s response, Kellin didn’t press the issue further, “I don’t know, you pick.”

“Okay,” Vic said and settled for the movie that had just started.

Vic’s attention was on the movie, and Kellin kept watching it as well. But his best friends odd behaviour made it impossible to focus, and he found his eyes drifting to Vic every now and then.

“Where’s Jack?” Kellin asked, just trying to start up a conversation that would lead into Vic telling about what was bothering him. 

The question made Vic visibly uncomfortable and upset, and his eyes moved from the TV to his hands that were in his lap. He fiddled with his hands before he lifted his feet onto the couch as well, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on his knees.

“He’s not here,” he said with a quiet voice, a voice that was so uncommon for Vic.

“Did something happen between you two?” Kellin asked, just wanting to understand the situation. Vic was far from the happy Vic Kellin was used to, and he wanted to make his best friend feel better. But first he needed to know what had happened.

Vic kept quiet and curled more into himself, hiding half of his face into his knees, his long hair falling to cover his eyes as he nodded. Kellin wanted to reach out to brush the hair behind Vic’s ear but stayed in his place.

“What happened?” Kellin pressed. “Did you two break up?”

Vic took a deep breath in before breathing out the quiet reply, “He was cheating on me.” 

“That asshole,” Kellin said, his protective side shining through before he could think for a better reply.

Vic didn’t comment on it, he just sniffled which made Kellin break out from his anger. He moved closer so he could wrap his arms around Vic, causing Vic to let go of his legs and wrap his arms around Kellin instead. The hug was tight and lasted a while, Kellin could hear Vic breathing shakily next to his ear and he wasn’t planning on letting go before he was calm.  

“Is that why there’s no Christmas decorations anymore?” Kellin asked quietly, connecting the dots.

“Didn’t feel like celebrating this year,” Vic explained.

That short sentence broke Kellin’s heart. Christmas was Vic’s favorite holiday and now his asshole of a boyfriend had ruined it for him. The couple had been together for almost a year now, and Kellin wondered how long Jack had been cheating on Vic. He didn’t want to ask though, he didn’t want to make Vic more upset. He could talk to Kellin if he wanted, but he was not going to push.

“You can talk to me about it if you want to,” Kellin told Vic, wanting to remind him. “I’m always ready to listen, you know that.”

“I know,” Vic said and pulled away from the hug, looking down. “But I’d much rather do something to distract myself from the topic. All I’ve done the past few days is think about it.”

“If you want that,” Kellin agreed. Vic would talk when he felt like it. Kellin was going to be there for him and if what he wanted was a distraction then Kellin was going to provide one.

“This movie sucks though, I can think of a million better things to do,” Kellin said, trying to change the topic.

“Name one,” Vic challenged him, a hint of his normal smile on his lips.

“Videogames,” Kellin said confidently, knowing that he had Vic hooked by just one word.

And so they set up the console and picked a game, and it didn’t take them long to get lost in it, just like the conversation they had just had hadn’t even happened.

It was late when they finished playing, and Vic saw Kellin to the door. They were saying their goodbyes but before he could leave, there was one thing that was really bothering Kellin.

“Tell me you’re not going to spend Christmas alone,” Kellin said as he was standing by the door, his shoes on and ready to go.

“I’m not,” Vic assured. “I’m going to go to my parents’ and we’re going to visit my grandma.”

“Good,” Kellin said, relieved. “Text me whenever you want, okay? I’ll come over whenever.”

“I know, you don’t need to worry about me,” Vic said with a smile. Kellin was so happy to see that smile back on Vic’s face.

“If you say so,” Kellin replied and said goodbye, getting one in reply before heading out into the dark.

-.-.-

It was Christmas and Kellin was gathering the presents he needed to take with him to his parents’. He had forgotten to give Vic his the other night, so he took it with him as well, planning to drop it to him on the same trip. Their parents still lived next to each other after all. 

Kellin drove the distance to his childhood home, excited for his mother's cooking and to meet all his siblings again. Now that they were all adults they didn’t see each other as much, and Kellin loved get togethers like Christmas when his family was all in one place. He parked the car into the driveway and noticed that Vic hadn’t yet arrived to his parents, since there was no car in the driveway. Kellin decided to drop by later and went inside to his parents house instead. He was instantly greeted by the smell on food and the sound of laughter.

“Kellin!” His mother exclaimed as he walked into the living room, setting the presents under the tree to be opened later. 

“Hi mom,” Kellin said returning the hug. 

“Sit down, you have time to catch up with everyone before the food is ready,” his mother said before disappearing into the kitchen where she had came from.

Kellin did as told, talking about this and that with his siblings and the significant others of some of them, while his parents were busy in the kitchen. After a while they were called to eat, but Kellin remembered something.

“I’ll be there in a sec, I need to give Vic his present. Hopefully he’s arrived to his parents’ already,” he said to his parents, getting confused looks in reply.

“Honey, Vic’s parents aren’t home,” his mother said. 

“What?”

“They’re out of town, they left earlier this week and aren’t coming back until after Christmas,” his father explained.

“Maybe Vic forgot to tell you,” his mother said.

But Kellin knew that wasn't the case. Vic had told Kellin that he was going to spend Christmas with his family just so that Kellin wouldn’t know that Vic had nowhere to go except to stay alone in his apartment. He probably didn’t want Kellin to feel like he should spend the Christmas with Vic.

Well too bad because that’s exactly what Kellin was going to do.

“I need to go,” Kellin said with an apologetic look.

“What?” His father asked. “Why?”

“Vic’s alone at home and I don’t want him to be alone on Christmas,” Kellin explained, already walking back to the front door.

“Wait!” His mother yelled after him. Kellin was going to protest and explain that he really couldn’t stay until his mother kept talking. “I’ll pack you some food, you can take it to his apartment and you two can eat it there.”

“Thank you,” Kellin said and sent his mother a grateful smile. He put his shoes on and slipped on his jacket, picking up Vic’s present from where he had left it by the door. It didn't take long for Kellin’s mother to come back with a bag, and when Kellin looked into it he saw several containers piled inside.

“Are you sure you left enough food for you guys?” Kellin asked and laughed a little.

“Oh hush, you know I always cook too much,” his mother said. “Wish Vic a merry Christmas from us too.”

“I will,” Kellin said and smiled, opening the door and hurrying to his car.

It didn’t take long for Kellin to arrive at Vic’s apartment building, and he speedily walked to Vic’s floor and to his door, ringing the doorbell quite forcefully. 

Vic looked confused when he opened the door, and when he realised that it was Kellin who was standing at his door on a Christmas day, his face fell into a frown.

“You thought that I wouldn’t find out?” Was all Kellin could say. It wasn't the most traditional greeting but it was the question he needed to ask Vic. He didn’t understand why Vic had done this. 

“I was hopeful,” Vic shrugged as he stepped aside to let Kellin in.

“Idiot,” Kellin muttered as he stepped inside, taking his shoes and jacket off before heading to Vic’s kitchen.

“I just didn’t want to ruin your Christmas,” Vic explained as he followed Kellin. “Just because I  need to be alone doesn't mean that you can’t spend time with your family. I knew that your stubborn ass wouldn’t let it go and that you’d come over here if I told you that I’m not going to my parents’.”

“You’re absolutely right I wouldn’t let you be alone on Christmas,” Kellin answered, taking container after container out of the bag and setting them on the counter. “How do you think it made me feel to know that you’re here alone? Like shit, that’s how. And how do you think I would have felt if I only figured it out after Christmas? Luckily I found out when I did, we still have the evening to spend together.”

Vic didn’t comment on that, and Kellin didn’t know if he was trying to change the topic or if he was genuinely curious when he asked, “What’s in those containers?”

“Christmas food,” Kellin explained. “Go pick a Christmas movie and I reheat this and bring it to the living room.”

Vic did as he was told and disappeared into the living room while Kellin took two plates, sharing the food into them. Since his mother had given him so much food he couldn’t fit it all into their plates so he put it away into the fridge to wait a later time. After microwaving the foods he made his way to the living room to see that Vic was sitting on the couch, scrolling through Netflix.

“Which movie are you going to pick?” Kellin asked, sitting down next to him and setting  the plates to the coffee table.

“A classic,” was all Vic said as he found what he was looking for, pressing play.

“The Nightmare Before Christmas?” Kellin asked. “I remember when we were teenagers we watched this movie like at least once every month.”

“We did, we used to love this so much,” Vic laughed. “I can’t remember when was the last time I watched this though.”

“Me neither,” Kellin said. “It must have been at least a year ago.”

Vic agreed and they didn’t talk much after that. They both took their plates and focused on the eating and the movie.

“I’ve missed your mom’s cooking,” Vic said after a while as he set the empty plate down. “I’m so full I feel like I can’t move.”

“Same,” Kellin said as he was eating the last forkfuls from his plate. “But luckily we don’t need to move. We can just lay here and watch movie after movie.”

Vic just smiled, looking like he was contemplating something. Kellin didn’t press it and waited for Vic to speak.

“Thank you for coming over,” Vic said, looking Kellin in the eyes with an honest look. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the truth right from the start.”

“It’s okay,” Kellin said. “Well not okay but I understand where you came from. Just for the future reference I’ll let you know that spending Christmas with you isn’t the second best option. You’re family too and I love spending time with you. I care for you and I want you to be happy.”

“I’ve loved spending Christmas with you,” Vic agreed. “This will definitely fall into my top five Cristmasses. It might not be the most traditional one but it has all the things Christmas needs. Good food and even better company.”

“Aww I’m touched,” Kellin said with a hint of jokingness masking the honest words. It wasn’t too often the two of them talked about their feelings or how much the other meant for them. It was more like an unspoken fact that this was probably the closest relationship either of them had.

“Shut up and watch the movie,” Vic laughed. “I think I still have some chocolate in the kitchen.”

“That’s the third requirement for Christmas,” Kellin said as Vic stood up to go to the kitchen. “Good food, good company, and chocolate.”

“Recipe for greatness,” Vic agreed.

And it truly was a great night. Despite the way it was going to go in the first place, the both of them ended up having a really good time. They ate chocolate and watched movies, exchanging presents at one point. And they both knew that boyfriends could come and go but as long as they had each other, there was going to be a reason to celebrate.


End file.
